Silas Iwamoto
|-|Teenager= |-|Adult= Summary A Trainer from the Hoenn Region. He has a younger brother named Kaiden and they became trainers together at the age of 11. However shortly after becoming trainers, their father had to relocate to the Alola Region due to business. Their mother decided that they could move there. Silas however, chose to remain in Hoenn and chose to pursue the gym leader challenge. He eventually worked his way up to the top, and fought the champion. 5 years later, He won the league and went to the Alola region to visit his family. He met a trainer named Reijiro, he worked for the Aether Foundation. The two became close friends and even agreed to work together. Reijiro even gave Silas a Litten. During his time in the Alola now, He learned Kaiden was traveling with a new trainer named Neo, as well as a new trainer named Haruko. Silas often appeared before them at key points and often gave advice, and healed their pokemon. He saw Haruko and Silas kept on getting getting flashbacks to when he himself was that age. Silas saw himself in Haruko and Silas chose to mentor Haruko in battling. In some instances, Silas battled alongside Neo and his friends, and other instances, he battled them to see how strong they've gotten. Currently, he travels within the Galar region as a news reporter. Kaiden is often the camera man that works alongside Silas. Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold). Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear.